When All You Think About Is Love
by Spamilla
Summary: First Card Captors fic. This fic is SakuraLi. OOOOLD!


When All You Think About Is Love  
  
By: Detective Spami  
  
Hiyaz! This is my first ficcy in the Card Captors section, and I hopes you like it! If no  
one reviews, I'll just crawl back up in my Digimon and Sailor Moon hole, and live  
there for the rest of my life, or just until I think of a good fic to come out of my hole  
with. Anyway, I was watching the show, and then I saw Li and Sakura together, and I  
was thinking "ANIME'S CUTEST COUPLE!!" Well, it's not as cute as Michi and  
Takari from Digimon *sweatdrop* Anywho, this fic came to mind after Sakura and Li  
capture the Erase card. BTW I don't own Card Captors, and if this fic sucks, blame it  
on the fact I only started watching the show the day it came on Cartoon Network!  
Welp, that's all I have to say, here's the ficcy! It's Li/Sakura!   
  
I don't know, but this is about Sakura and Li capturing a card, I don't know if it exists,  
I don't know if she's already captured it, if so, then, this is a completely different fic  
than the Anime.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ms. Avalon! Ms. Avalon!!" screamed Mr. Terada as she opened her eyes. She gasped  
and started apologizing, "Sorry! Sorry!" her teacher groaned and said "Sakura... I don't  
need you falling asleep in my class anymore, understand?" Sakura nodded, blushing rapidly  
and answered, "Yes, I understand.." she said softly.  
  
"Heh, Ms. Card Captor can't hide the fact she stays up to all hours on a mission to save  
the world from the Clow Cards." Li chuckled behind her. Sakura's eyes widened and she  
started blushing deeply as she turned around and whispered loudly, "Listen Li, I don't have  
to the Time Card like you do! I can't stop time for extra sleep, like you can!"  
  
Li's eyes shot open, as he yelled, "Sakura! How dare you say I use the Time card for my  
own personal use!!" Sakura only smiled and said, "So, you do use it?" All Li did to satisfy  
Sakura with an answer was blush. She smiled and turned around with her victory.  
  
"Oooh! He's so cut cute cute!!" Sakura thought as she turned around. "If he wasn't so  
mean, I bet we could get along." Sakura smiled to herself and let her pencil fall on the  
floor. She sighed hoping Li would realized she dropped it and give it to her.  
  
"Ms. Card Captor... Ya dropped this." said a voice behind Sakura, she smiled and lite up  
like a christmas tree and turned around to get her pencil. "Why are you still blushing? It  
wasn't that embarrassing!" Li said to her as she turned around. "Uh... Thanks for my pencil  
Li! she screamed turning around.  
  
"Dumb...! Dumb! DUMB! I'm so so so dumb!" she said to her self as she turned around,  
slumping into her chair.   
  
"Sakura, are coming over to my house, or am I coming to yours today?" Madison asked  
sitting at the lunch table. "Sakura..?! Sakura? EARTH TO SAKURA!!" Sakura shook her  
gaze from Li and looked at Madison, "What was that?"she asked again softly. Madison  
smiled and said, "You have a crush on him, don't you?" Sakura's eyes shot open as she  
yelled, "NOW WAY!" "Sakura Avalon, you know I know you better than that, and you  
MUST have a crush on him!"  
  
Sakura groaned and mumbled, "I don't have a crush on him.." Madison smiled and said,  
"What about the erase card? I know he was there.. He always there when you capture a  
card." "Yeah, he was there, so what about it?" Madison smiled yet again and answered,  
"Well, you both don't want each other's help, or so you say, but he comes every time, I  
think he has something for you too." Sakura sweatdropped and said, "No! I know he  
doesn't have anything for me! He's just there to get the Clow Card!" "Are you sure?"  
  
Sakura groaned and looked over at Li again and smiled. She suddenly gasped as she saw  
Madison walk over to Li. She jumped up and ran over to her. "MADISON! What in the  
world are you doing?!" Sakura hissed. "Chill out Sakura, I was just going to ask him if he  
had anything for you. I wasn't going to tell him about your secret." Sakura groaned and  
walked away as she watched Madison talk to Li and his group of friends.  
  
After about 10 minutes of talking to them, Sakura watched Madison come back. "Sakura,  
I talked to Li." Sakura's eyes widen, and asked, "What did he say?!" Madison sighed and  
said, "I asked all of them what they thought about you, and all Li did was pull me aside  
and say, 'I think she's the worst CardCaptor ever!'" Sakura started banging her head  
against the table, "Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" she asked herself.   
  
"Well, if you want him to like you, try getting closer to him. Yanno?" Madison suggested.  
Saukra groaned, "Right Madison, and after that, I'll hug some snakes.. I'LL HUG AND  
KISS SOME POISONOUS SNAKES!!" "Sorry! It was just a suggestion! I didn't mean  
for you to get all sarcastic.." "I'm sorry Madison... It's just I love him so much it hurts.."  
  
A few hours later, school was over and Sakura was sitting in her room looking her  
captured cards. "Yanno Sakura, if you want to keep upsides of Li, you have to be able to  
sense cards at anytime" Kero said. Sakura put down her cards and said, "Who said I  
wanted to get upsides of him..?" Kero gave a curious look and said, "Saukra, what are you  
talking about?" Sakura sighed dreamily and said, "Nothing Kero... Nothing at all.."  
  
"Sakura, is something wrong?" Kero asked finally. She only looked at him and said,  
"Whatever gave you the idea something was wrong?" "Sakura, something is different  
about you... Are you sure your okay?" "Kero, I'm fine. I promise, I just have a crush on  
somebody." Kero sweatdropped and said, "Sakura.. I hope this doesn't cut into you being  
a Card Captor!" Sakura shook her head said, "No.. he's a card captor.... opps.." "Li?! You  
have a crush on Li, Sakura?!" Sakura nodded, blushing deeply.  
  
"Sakura, what brought along this suddenly crush?" Kero asked. "I don't know, I woke up  
this morning, thinking about when we captured the Erase card yesterday, and I thought  
about his looks.. and.. well..." "Sakura, you didn't like him before, this must be the work  
of a Clow Card.."   
  
Sakura face grew angry, as she yelled, "YOU THINK EVERYTHING IS THE WORK  
OF A CLOW CARD, HUH?!" Kero jumped back and said, "Sorry! It's just your sudden  
crush could be the work of the Romance Card (A/N: Is this a real card? I dunno since I'm  
a newbie at this show)!" Kero said.   
  
"Sakura, if you like him, then the Romance Card is probably making him like you also.. It  
only effects Card Captors..." Kero said softly. Sakura brightened up and yelled,  
"REALLY?! HE MIGHT LOVE ME TO?!" Kero jumped at the sound of her yelling and  
said, "Yeah, but only if it's the work of the Romance Card.." Sakura smiled and ran out of  
her room. "Sakura! Where are you going?!" Kero yelled. "To Madison's house!!"  
  
Ten minutes later, Sakura was at Madison's house. She knocked on the door, and watched  
as she opened the door. "Hi, Sakura!" Madison yelled as soon as she saw Sakura.  
"Madison! I think Li might also have a crush on me too!!" "REALLY?!" Sakura nodded,  
"Yeah, Kero said it's probably the work of the Romance Card!!" Madison frowned and  
asked, "But Sakura, how do we know it's the work of a Clow Card?" Sakura's face fell  
also and she said, "I don't know... I guess I'll hafta to tell him I love him first, and see what  
he says.."  
  
"Well, Sakura, we could do it tomorrow.." Madison suggested. Sakura sweatdropped and  
said, "Okay.. but, only to find out if it's a Clow Card...."  
  
The next morning, Sakura woke up, and yawn, "Morning Kero." Kero awoken himself  
and said, "Morning Sakura... I hope it's he clow card.. I don't think I can stand another  
night of you saying 'Oh, Li!Your so so so cute!' over and over and over again..." Sakura  
sweatdropped and stood up. She hurried to get dressed, completely forgetting about what  
she had to tell Li.  
  
She hurried out her door, and got her rollerblades on. She rollerbladed down the road, and  
entered the school parking lot, where she met up with Madison. "Hey Sakura! Are you  
ready to tell Li?" Sakura paused in her tracks, "Tell Li what?" "Remember? Your  
supposed to 'fess up about your crush to see if it's a Clow Card!" Sakura groaned, "Oh,  
man.. I forgot all about that..." "Well, here's your chance." Madison pointed to Li, who  
was walking towards them.   
  
Before Sakura could open er mouth to tell him, he said, "Sakura.. I need to ask you a few  
questions." Sakura sighed, and stood up. "Yes, Li?" He pulled her behind a bush.   
  
What happened next stunned Sakura. It would leave her speechless for the rest of the day.   
  
Sakura looked at Li, waiting for an answer, when he suddenly started kissing her on the  
lips. Sakura gasped as Li continued kissing her, until they parted for breath. Sakura looked  
at him, with her eyes wide open, "Wha-wha-what was that for?" she said finally. All Li did  
was smile and pull her into an embrace, "Does it matter Sakura?" She closed her eyes, and  
shook her head, "No, it doesn't matter."   
  
"Sakura, I was wrong, I do need you for this mission.. And you aren't a bad Card Captor..  
I was just taking anger out on you, I'm so sorry.." Sakura smiled to herself and hugged  
him tighter. "I don't want to ruin the momment, but Kero said the only reason we like each  
other was because of a Clow Card.." Li pulled away from the embrace and said, "Sakura,  
what are you talking about? No Clow Card could feel this real." Sakura shrigged and  
stepped out of the bushes "Li, we better go.. we're going to be late for class.." Li nodded  
and ran up to Sakura, he gave her a quick kiss and walked into the entrance of the school.  
  
Sakura followed. They were the last to enter the classroom. "Sakura, how did it go with  
Li?" Madison asked when they entered the room. Sakura smiled and whisped into  
Madison's ear, "He kissed me on the lips, hugged me, and kissed me again!" Madison  
looked at Sakura with her eyes wide, "REALLY?!" Sakura hushed her and said, "Yes!"  
Madison smiled and said, "You two look good together, think ya'll will become a couple?"  
Sakura nodded her head, "I sure hope so!"   
  
At lunch, Sakura and Madison were at their usual when Li walked over to Sakura. "Hey  
Sakura, can I sit here?" he asked. Sakura looked Madison, who nodded and said, "Sure  
Li!" Li smiled and kissed her quickly on the cheek.   
  
Sakura looked at her lunch bag, and opened it, only to find her lunch half eaten by Kero.  
"KERO! That was my lunch!" Kero awoken, and said, "Sorry, Sakura.. I just wanted to  
tell you that I found out where the Romance Card is hiding, so I hid in your lunchbox,  
then I saw your food.. sorry.." Sakura groaned as she heard Li say, "Well, since Kero ate  
your lunch, you can have part of mine." Sakura smiled and said, "Thank you, Li!"  
  
"Argh... Sakura, you know your really not in love with him, and he's not in love with you,  
right?" Kero asked. Sakura looked at him, "Kero, of course we're in love." "No Sakura,  
the Romance card is a power card, it makes it seems almost real, but you need to know it's  
not." Li sighed and said, "Kero, I think this is one card we don't want to capture.. I like  
being love with somebody. I know if we capture the card we'll hate each other again."  
Kero sighed and said, "You two, this is like the time the day repeated itself, you won't  
forget about how you loved each other. You'll remember, but you won't feel a force  
making you to continue to love each other, you'll do it of your own free will."  
  
"Kero, you and I both know Sakura and Li hate each other without the Ramance Card..."  
Madison said. "Well, Madison, if they want to stay in love, whoever gets the card could  
use to keep the love alive, the card just needs to be captured." Kero answered. The kids  
sighed as Sakura asked, "Where's it at Kero?" "It's in your room Sakura, that's why you  
had the feeling for Li first." "Wait.. If it was in my room, wouldn't I have seen it?" Kero  
shook his head, "No, I almost didn't see it. The Romance Card is a perfume bottle, and it  
sprays when you are alseep, and he scent on you effected Li." Sakura nodded and look at  
Li, "Well, we'll decide after capture it if want to keep the romance.."  
  
After school, the three kids met on from of the school. "Sakura, just incase we don't love  
each other after this.." Li said softly, pulling her into another kiss. "ALRIGHT!  
ALRIGHT! QUIT THE SMOOTCHING!!" Kero yelled, causing to two to pull apart.  
"Sooo-rry, Kero!!" Sakura said.   
  
Once they got to Sakura's house, Madison said, "Yanno, Sakura, once you capture the  
card, you hook me you with someone?" Sakura giggled and nodded, "Maybe.." Madison  
nodded her head, "Thanks!"  
  
When they entered Sakura room, the immidently saw the perfume bottle. Sakura lifted up  
her stick (A/N: I don't know what it is....) and yelled, "Return to your power confind!",  
and as soon as they saw it, it was on a card that went to Sakura. She suddenly gasped as  
she felt something leave her body, which made her fall to the group unconcious.  
  
When Sakura woe up, she ws in her bed, Kero, Madison, and Li were sitting on the edge  
of her bed. "Sleeping Beauty fianlly awakened.." Kero said. Sakura sat up and look at them. "Are  
we still in love?" she asked Li. All he did was shrug and said, "Only if you want to be."  
Sakura smiled and jumped over to him, hugging tightly, and kissing on the lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, that's it! Tell me whatcha think in a review, kk? PLEASE!! This Detective Spami, signing out!! 


End file.
